That time of the month
by Rinristelli
Summary: It's that time of the month again and Kougyoku is experiencing the pain of menstruation. Good thing Judal is there to help and make her feel better. (Not really a Lemon, just indulgent citrus :3)


**A/N: Good day to you there! Thanks for clicking on my story. I'll have you know that this is my first ever fanfic on this site and I have no regrets of it being a Magi fic (nor it being M-rated xD) because I just can't get enough of this couple~! Seriously, JuGyoku needs more love. Also, given how this is my first story, please pardon me if there are a few errors here and there.**

**Okay, on to the story~!**

**[Disclaimer]: The smexy plot is mine, not Magi and all its characters for they belong to the awesome and uber genius Ohtaka Shinobu-sama.**

( o – o – o )

It was finally that time of the month again.

The bleeding, the flare-ups and the leg cramps. But worse of it all is the uncomfortable burning pain of her lower abdomen. This was one of those worst kinds of menstruations she had experienced in her life. And all these would continue for 5 days straight.

Locking herself in her room, Kougyoku had sworn to herself never to go out during these days. Prior to her first day she'd already thrown a tantrum at Ka koubun, calling him inappropriate names a princess shouldn't say.

She'd lock herself in her room after that, face heating with embarrassment when she remembered their faces at that time.

Oh the shock.

Kougyoku buried her face impossibly further into her pillow as she thought of her brothers' shocked faces if she were to do that to them. Especially to Kouen. Lord knows what she'll say to him when she's having one of her outbursts of them ignoring her for all these years. Eh, probably about that ridiculous goatee beard he has.

So no, she refused to go out or meet anyone. Only having the servants bring her meals and the things she needed.

Rolling over, Kougyoku sighed as she rubbed her abdomen in a poor attempt to appease the uncomfortable, nauseous pain she was feeling. Today was the 3rd day, but the pain still didn't go away. If ever, it was getting worse.

She could've dealt fighting against a hundred men in battle rather than lying around and feeling the pain eat at her. At least in battle, the pain would immediately subdue with Vinea's magic, but this wouldn't.

_It is a natural and essential cycle unique only to women_. She'd remember Vinea telling her.

_But why were women made to suffer something like this anyway?_ She thought bitterly. Standing up, she decided to take a bath. Perhaps a nice hot bath would help soothe her aching inner muscles, even if it's just for a while.

( o – o – o )

Steadying herself on the marble floor of the tub, Kougyoku ran the soapy cloth all over her body. She started at her lower half, gently massaging her inner thighs, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she felt the cramps fade away.

Moving her hands up to her lower abdomen and massaging it, Kougyoku cursed under her breath as tiny trails of blood trickled down her leg. She dipped her body immediately into the water to block the blood that threatened to flow.

Now sitting on the marble floor, Kougyoku applied more liquid soap unto the cloth, soaping her neck, arms and breasts. Feeling the uncomfortable pain returning to her gut again, Kougyoku cringed.

She accidentally glanced at the nearby mirror when she averted her gaze and sat up to get a good look at herself. She frowned. She looked haggard and restless.

Kougyoku sighed as she splashed some water unto her face and massaged it gently. The lack of sleep was taking its toll. Because of the uncomfortable and stinging pain of her lower abdomen, sleep was hard to accomplish as she couldn't resist moving around in her bed, turning and twisting and rolling over.

Back sliding down against the tub, Kougyoku lowered her body until the crown of her head was the only thing visible on top of the water. She stayed in that position for a couple more seconds, eyes closed and hands on her lower abdomen.

Re-emerging for air, the eighth princess didn't bother to scream nor hide her annoyance at the dark-haired young man sitting on the edge of the marble tub.

"Sup Hag! Didn't see you for a while so I came to visit." Judal greeted with a wave of his hand.

Kougyoku heaved a sigh, putting her arms securely around her breasts. "I'm in a middle of a bath. Please get out." She said flatly with a finger pointing to the door.

_Seriously._ She thought. Hoping he'd get out if she ignores him, Kougyoku continued to wash her face.

She knew that getting mad now would not do both of them any good. Judal was always difficult to handle. He was always so indecorous with his attitude of not giving a fuck about anything or anyone. Prior to her experience with him, not engaging in a dispute would be best. Especially now that she's still on her period.

Instead of being fazed of her ignoring him, Judal couldn't help but tease her more. He moved closer, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What the hell happened to ya'? You look like shit." He pointed out as he bit back a laugh.

"Look who's talking." Kougyoku shot back. She refused to meet his gaze and turned her back against him, intent of ignoring him until he'd finally decide to leave.

Judal merely laughed at her vitriolic reply. "You sure are chippy today. You'd usually go 'Yaaahh! Get out you perv!'" his voice high-pitched in an attempt to imitate her. "But now you're not even trying to kick me out like usual. Your lack of reaction is hurting meee~." Judal whined childishly while putting on a puppy-eyed expression.

Kougyoku rolled her eyes. "That's because you've already seen everything. There is nothing more for you to see here. So get out already."

Judal was first surprised at her response then chuckled, amused, as he dipped his foot in the tub. True enough, he'd always barge in or peek when she's in the bath. He simply took joy in her lovely embarrassed and mad expression. Teasing her had always made his life less boring.

He'd always make sure his timing was perfect. Barging in when she's done dipping in the tub and standing up to wrap herself in a towel. And just before she could do so he'd already seen her slender body. Creamy white skin dripping with water, damp disheveled hair, her nice round ass and those plump looking breasts…

A sly smile slowly appeared as he remembered those moments, his groin suddenly getting warm. He'd loved teasing her in that state. So demure, so vulnerable and she'd react right away. But now was different. She was acting different.

Frowning with his eyes glowing slightly, Judal checked the flow of her rukh. They were all jumpy and restless. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing her shoulder.

Kougyoku jerked at his touch, as if scorched, and leaned away, glaring at him over her shoulder. "Why are you still here?"

"You're not telling me something. Did something happen to you? Your rukh is acting crazy." Judal answered with a frown.

"So?"

"So it's weird. And it's pissing me off."

Kougyoku averted her gaze to the mirror with a huff. Judal followed her line of sight and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her reply. She sighed. He'll never understand, aside from that he'd surely tease her more than ever.

"I don't need to tell you everything." Kougyoku grumbled, attention returning to the soapy cloth.

"Fine, I'll just ask the rukh then." Judal said, a smug look on his face.

Kougyoku tensed. He'll surely never stop tormenting her if he knew about it himself, telling him herself now would be a much better option.

"It's…"

"It's what…?" Judal egged playfully.

"It's that time of the month!" Kougyoku blurted out, her face red, mortified, as she gripped the cloth tighter in her hands.

Judal's smirk had disappeared, mouth slightly open as he pondered how he should react.

He'd heard about this…this _menstruation thing_. A cycle of life that's exclusive only to girls that happens once a month. While it was supposed to alter the girl's stomach for birthing purposes, majority of their hormones get altered, resulting to a case of moodiness as well. So this was it. This was the first time he'd seen Kougyoku like this though. No wonder she was so truculent earlier &amp; not giving a fuck about him. It was just the cycle.

Well, perhaps being himself would be best, he supposes.

Judal grinned wickedly at her adorable angry face. "So that's what it is? Your period? That's why you're so grumpy and shut yourself in your room?" He laughed.

Kougyoku puffed her cheeks, affronted at his callous reply. "What the hell are you laughing about? This is serious!"

Judal raised an irritatingly amused brow. "Geez, why make such a big deal outta it? It's just a period. And I thought it was something serious, you old hag." He taunted before laughing with gusto.

That did it.

He was going to get what's coming to him.

Kougyoku flashed her magenta pink eyes at him. "It's not funny, Judal! I'm suffering from the start of it and you'll never understand the pain I'm going through right now. The cramps, the nauseous feeling and the cursed bleeding, you'll never understand! And here I am in the bath trying to no avail to soothe the uncomfortable pain I've been feeling in my stomach since day one until you so rudely disturbed me! Now if you understand get the hell out of here already!"

Kougyoku had raised herself somewhere in the exchange, her upper body in full display for Judal to see, breasts heaving up &amp; down from her outburst. He briefly looked at them and moved his gaze to meet hers. Astonished crimson clashing with fiery magenta.

She immediately turned her back against him once again, content on her little tantrum. "J-Just leave me alone…" She grumbled, but it sounded more like a helpless whine.

Judal opened his mouth but closed it after a bit of thought, the tub's flowing water dribbling in the background as silence loomed over them like a rain cloud.

Kougyoku lowered her gaze as regret started to slowly rise in her gut. She shouldn't have flared at him like that. Judal had been one of the few people to actually give her a second look. Even if he never admitted it, to her he was a precious friend and he'd been kind to her over the years. And by kind, she means showering her with his attention, even if it was all jokes and mischief. Wishing he'd just go away, Kougyoku bit back the tears that started forming on her eyes.

Judal just stared at her back jaw-slacked. She was heck mad and it wasn't even funny anymore. The tears forming in the corner of her eyes were visible and that could only mean she's really serious. That this whole period business was serious.

He bit his lower lip then spoke. "So it hurts that much huh?"

The sudden depth of Judal's voice seemed to tickle the skin on her back. Kougyoku brushed the odd tingling sensation and resumed on running the cloth on her arms, now determined to ignore him.

Surely Judal would leave now that he's gotten the message that she's pissed and is going to downright ignore him until he disappears, right?

…Or at least that's what Kougyoku had strongly assumed when she suddenly felt a splash of water against her back, indicating that Judal had entered the tub as well. She flinched as she looked over her shoulder wide-eyed at a smirking Judal. He moved closer, closer and closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Wh-Wha-What are you d-doing?" Kougyoku stammered, desperately forcing her voice to sound angry and glare at him but failing all the same.

Sure, he'd seen her body a multiple of times that she didn't give a damn anymore, but now he's actually going in the bath tub!? Just what the hell is he planning to do!?

Judal's smirk grew wider. "You said it fucking hurts right? Let me help to soothe the pain." Ignoring his drenched clothes, Judal embraced her from behind. Kougyoku blushed at the sudden contact. His arms were surprisingly warm and she blushed as she felt his hand slowly making its way down her abdomen while the other hand was just above her breasts, holding her securely in place.

Looking up at him from her shoulder, she opened her mouth.

"Judal w-wha-"

"Shush. I'm going to transmit some of my magoi. That should help make the pain go away. So just relax and let me do my thing, alright Kougyoku?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to hit him in the face for even touching her in such a manner. She wanted to curse him. Curse curse curse him. And yet she couldn't. She couldn't find it in herself to refuse, either. Judal was serious, after all. He wouldn't say her name if he wasn't.

And a serious Judal was something that Kougyoku would indulge heartily.

"F-fine…" She managed to say despite the wild beating of her heart.

She left him to his business as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She found herself slowly leaning into his embrace and blushed a bright crimson when she felt his hot breath brushing against her neck.

Kougyoku jerked, shutting her eyes tightly when a burning sensation akin to scalding acid spread throughout her abdomen.

Judal saw this and he rested his chin on the crook of her neck. "That happens when I directly transmit my magoi into your body. But don't worry the pain will go away after it, I promise." He whispered into her ear before pressing his lips against her skin.

He placed both of his hands on her hips and spun her around so she could face him. He couldn't help the toothy smirk that tugged on the corners of his mouth when he watched her blush furiously, his pants becoming tight in arousal as he leered down at her naked form. He'd seen her body a multiple of times but this was the first that he's been able to touch her. The feel of her soft, creamy skin against his bare palms left him breathless.

Judal's smirk widened, having thought of a little experiment. Watching her reaction closely, he began to caress the sensitive skin of her stomach. He felt her tense then relax. He was pleased to know that she was comfortable with him touching her now.

Kougyoku squirmed under his gaze as her mind whirled, her senses dulling. "J-Judal-chan…It's still there and I feel like my insides are burning." She murmured as she looked up at him, her fingers clutching at his shoulders.

Blinking as if to break some kind of trance, Judal smiled at her as he met her gaze. "I know and it's going to take a little while until I'm done."

Kougyoku gritted her teeth as her eyes widened at his answer. That wasn't the answer she was hoping for, apparently. "H-how long do we have to stay like-" She yelped as she crumpled against his chest, the pain becoming too much to handle.

Putting his other hand on her hair, Judal patted her lovingly. "Hey…Hang on."

"I-it's burning…!" Kougyoku whined, her eyes turning glassy as if she was going to cry.

Judal continued to caress her hair as he furrowed his eyebrows in guilt. Perhaps the sudden transfer of magoi was too much for her already restless body. Thinking of some way to distract her attention from her abdomen, Judal's red eyes suddenly gleamed. He placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face up to force her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Kougyoku. I'll take responsibility for my action. If you'd let me, I'll make the pain go away."

Kougyoku nodded helplessly, her hands now placed on his chest. Closing the gap between them, Judal held her gaze as he leant down to kiss her.

He was going to kiss her, she knew that as her mind was struggling what to do. But this wasn't the first time they'd actually kissed. Somewhere in the past when she was walking in the yard all by herself, Judal had come out of the blue hanging upside down from a peach tree and kissed her on the lips, the dark Magi laughing heartily as the ruby princess cried at his cruel joke. He was the one who stole her first kiss. While it mattered the whole world to her, to him it was nothing more but a prank.

This was Judal.

He was a complete entity of mischief, of games and power. Because of his status as a Magi he was feared and respected throughout the whole Kou Empire and yet he was a child when around her and he was never serious with her.

But now this was different.

There was a glimpse of seriousness and desire in his eyes that made it hard for Kougyoku to push him away. Maybe he is serious in making her feel better. Perhaps this was his way of making his amends?

He was so adorable to think that he'd go out of his way to soothe her and Kougyoku would be lying if he wasn't. He was never serious yet seeing how he was now filled Kougyoku with need. Maybe she wanted him more than she could admit.

Heart thumping in his ears, Judal pressed a soft kiss on her lips. He expected her to lean back or shove him away or even hit him.

Yet surprisingly…she didn't.

And it pleased him immensely.

Kougyoku moaned as his gentle kiss turned into a hungry and passionate one, her hands slowly making their way from his chest to the nape of his neck. Judal broke the kiss after a moment – a thin line of saliva connecting their lips – before lowering his head to press a kiss at her neck, eliciting another moan from her.

"Hmm? Did you like that, Kougyoku~?" He teased, tone drunkenly sweet.

Kougyoku shivered and nodded. Judal smirked against her skin as he thought of where to touch her next. While his other hand was still down on her abdomen, Judal snaked his hand up and grabbed one plump breast.

"Hey, can I touch you here, Kou-gyo-ku~?" He drawled with a devilishly alluring chuckle.

Kougyoku inhaled sharply when his hand palmed her soft mound, the sensation sending sparks to her core. She almost opened her mouth to release another moan but paused and pouted.

He was teasing her.

The way her name sounded as it flowed from his mouth made her ears ring and her heart pound against her chest. She knew he was doing it on purpose. She also knew that his usually annoying teasing was as tantalizing like his touch. Kougyoku flashed him a resolved and pleading glare that made him swallow.

"Just m-make me…feel better, already…Judal…"

Judal's eyes gleamed. He gladly obliged. He first caressed her breast with feather-like touches, making her squirm in delight. "I'm going to make you feel better, Kougyoku, I promise." He whispered sweetly against her neck before pinching the hardening nub and pulling at it gently, grinning as her breathing quickened in pleasure before sucking at a specific area in her neck where he's sure was a sensitive spot.

Kougyoku jolted as she mewled, feeling the waves of pleasure course through her veins. Burying her face in his neck, she sensuously trailed a slender finger from his nape, down to his spine and blushed when he shuddered under her touch.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Judal took her mouth again in a long sensual kiss. The tip of his tongue flicked her mouth, demanding entrance, and reveled at how sensational her lips parted. The moment she opened her mouth, he immediately went for her tongue.

A moan escaped Kougyoku's throat as he sucked on her tongue. The taste of him and his hot tongue felt so, so good. She tugged his hair gently, pulling him closer as she caressed his cheek. Their mouths now fighting a battle of tongue and teeth as soft sighs of pleasure echoed throughout the bath.

Parting for air, Judal lowered himself to suck her breasts. Sucking and biting her right nipple gently while he grabbed the other, getting lost in the softness of her ample boobs as he ravaged her in a daze of desire.

Kougyoku moaned in return as she arched her back against the tub, her hands tangling in his thick braid as he worked on her chest. Feeling his hot breath and probing mouth all over her stiff nipples felt so good she was losing her mind. The sensation of having his warm and lean form so close to hers making her light-headed, her consciousness barely holding out.

A part of her still couldn't believe that the same Judal that was so harsh to others is now touching her so gently. The same Judal that says mean things to her and everybody else had kissed her passionately. The same Judal who causes havoc and destruction was treating her with so much affection.

And the very same Judal that she loathes for all his severe teasing, mischief and name calling, and yet loves him for his very existence for staying by her side, was showing her how much she means to him, too.

It was all so overwhelming.

All she could think of was Judal. All she could feel, see, smell and hear was Judal. Her senses completely invaded by him. Even her heart's rhythm was dancing at the thought and mention of his name.

Judal. Judal. Judal.

_Her _Judal.

Sliding up, the dark Magi bit her ear gently. He ran his tongue along the shell of her earlobe while his hand still fondled her breast, taking pride in her lovely lewd expression.

She was always trying so hard to be accepted, serious and professional when walking through those halls. Yet she was a clumsy lil' fruitcake when around him, vibrantly flaring up and rebutting at his jokes. And this was that very same Kougyoku. Face flushed and twisting with pleasure.

Damn, she was so beautiful squirming in delight under his touch.

"Judal…" She moaned, caressing his neck. Hearing his name in a breathy moan undoubtedly heightened his arousal. Smiling against her ear, Judal lifted his right hand from her abdomen and placed it on her back. He fingered her nipple one more time before he placed it just above her womanhood, making her shudder.

"May I, princess?" He whispered into her ear sweetly.

An apparent blush blossomed across Kougyoku's nose. "D-don't call me that-hyaah!" she jerked as soon as she felt his finger slide against her pleasure button.

"Don't mind if I do," He grinned as he massaged it gently in a circular motion, loving her response as she writhed under him. He had always loved teasing her, now was not different.

Although he actually has no fucking idea what he's doing. All he knew was that he secretly longed to do this to his most beloved possession.

Kougyoku's hips rised to meet his rhythm as his fingers moved faster, making her convulse in pleasure as she neared her limit. Her series of moans echoing throughout the bathroom.

"A-ahh~, … J-ju…I-I…mmpphh~…haah…!"

Shuddering at the lovely sounds she was making, Judal buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo and the feel of her soft skin brushing against his.

Kougyoku clutched the clothes on his back as she gasped in pleasure at the accelerated pace of his fingers. "Judal I-I'm going to…ahhh~!" Her voice soft and husky as she came.

Chuckling at his achievement, Judal traced his fingers in her warm crevice one more time, loving the feeling of her silky warmth, before placing his hand on her abdomen. He paused to get a good look on her flushed body. He took this lovely display before him to memory, a soft smile gracing his lips.

He traced her hips lovingly as he eyed her panting swollen lips. Judal leaned down and kissed her passionately, tasting her fully. Kougyoku did the same as her hands moved from his back and unto his face, caressing him lovingly as they deepened their kiss.

As they held each other and shared each other's warmth, it was like a fog had cleared from their minds, showing them the unmistakable and blissful verity of their very unlikely relationship.

_I love you…very much…_

And then the unthinkable.

His bright red eyes opened instantly as he felt the black rukh rocking back and forth in commotion, indicating that someone of the same quality of rukh was calling him.

Suddenly becoming stupid with want, Judal stopped kissing her and sighed in discountenance. "Shit." He cursed.

"Judal? Is something wrong?" Kougyoku asked with concern upon seeing him shake his head with both his hands.

"That old wicked hag is calling me," He answered, "Bitch's so impatient she's sending her rukh to meddle with my mind. Annoying witch, what could it be this time?" He groaned as he shook his head as if to get something out.

"Ahhh… I'm sorry." Kougyoku muttered, the disappointment in her voice obvious as her eyes fell downward.

Judal looked up to look at her face and sighed. "Naah, it ain't your fault. It's always been her thing to ruin all the good things anyway. But this is good timing actually," He replied as he slowly steadied himself on the slippery marble floor and stepped out unto the mat, grimacing as he squeezed the water from his soaked pants while ignoring the bulging – not to mention unsatisfied – erection in his pants.

Kougyoku sat up on her knees, cheeks puffed in disappointment. He laughed at the face she was making before placing a hand on her hair.

"I mean y'know...It might turn into something…" His smirk wavered. "Something that would surely ruin you."

Kougyoku blinked. "What do you mean?"

Judal kneeled on the mat beside her, his hand falling to her cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes. "You're a whore's daughter, Kougyoku. That's not going to change. But you're most certainly not a whore, and I'm not about to make you one." He said slowly, as if speaking to a child, before letting his hand fall back to his side.

Her heart skipped a beat as she digested what he said, his words sinking and settling deep within her heart. Then Kougyoku paused as a wild and very visible blush blossomed on both her cheeks, realizing what Judal had indicated.

_So that's what he meant_, she thought with relief. For a moment Kougyoku thought he was tired of her, or that this was nothing more but another one of his cruel jokes like she assumed. But it wasn't, and he truly did care for her.

He truly did love her…

Kougyoku giggled sheepishly. "I see, that's alright then. You sure made me nervous there for a moment though,"

Judal raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Nothing," She replied before flashing him a smile, that beautiful heart-warming smile. It reached her lovely magenta pink eyes, making them shimmer under the light.

Feeling a blush creeping across his nose, Judal turned away quickly. "D-Don't think too much about it, I was only here to help, you know… Anyway," He stood up, face still turned away from her. "I hope you're okay now. And if not…well you can always count on me to help you again."

Blushing as she muffled her giggles behind her hands, Kougyoku sat back down on the marble floor. "Yes, you kept your promise. Thank you, Judal-cha-...Hmm, Judal."

He smiled despite himself at hearing her call him without that damned 'chan'. The rukh around him started to turn a rose pink and Judal cursed under his breath as they annoyingly fluttered around him.

'_Damned things, go away!'_

He took a quick deep breath and composed himself before giving her a sideways glance. "See you around then, ol-… Kougyoku."

Judal threw her a positive and pleasing smirk before he left, the pink rukh following close behind him in a flurry, leaving Kougyoku breathless and glowing.

( o – o – o )

Sitting on her dresser as she brushed her hair that evening, Kougyoku sighed happily as her mind went back to their intimate moment earlier that afternoon. She smiled as she placed a hand to her lower abdomen. True to his words, he did make the pain go away.

Hopping gleefully to her bed and laughing as she fell, Kougyoku rolled happily in her bed sheets at the absence of the uncomfortable feel of her stomach.

It's been a long week and she had finally felt relief. Only 2 days left after this whole thing is finally over and she can finally go back to her normal activities of training.

_But what if it goes back? _That questioning voice reverberating from the back of her head.

Smiling, Kougyoku placed a subtle finger to her lips.

She'd just simply ask for Judal's help again.

( o – o – o )

**A/N: This was longer than I expected. Well, I have no idea how that turned out xD I'm not really a good erotic writer like the others out there but I guarantee that I have just enough passion of writing and a wild imagination. Teehee!**

**Truth be told I am also on my period while writing this and that's how I got the inspiration for this story. Menstruation is a bitch, Kougyoku is lucky though, she has Judal.**

**Though I must apologize for any OOC-ness! (Please don't throw things at me.) **

**Thanks for reading! A review would be much appreciated. Well then, have a nice day~!**

**Love, peace &amp; the Ero-Fantasies of a virgin,**

**~Rinri**


End file.
